


exist on a different plane.

by cherryvanilla



Series: Yuletide Assignments and Treats [6]
Category: Point Break (1991)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Summer, Surfing, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodhi claps him on the shoulder, his arm lingering for a moment. “You alright, man? Penny for your deep thoughts.”</p><p>Johnny laughs, self-deprecatingly.  “They’re not that deep. Just feeling sorry for myself.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	exist on a different plane.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PR Zed (przed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/gifts).



> Thanks to aliassmith and staraflur for beta <3

There’s something about the way Bodhi talks – how he can sound existential and philosophical all at once. Johnny’s never really been captivated by just _listening_ to someone talk before, not even the most intelligent of Quantico profilers.

“If you want the ultimate, you gotta be willing to pay the ultimate price,” Bodhi says, looking right at him as if he knows who Johnny really is in that moment, as if he’s aware that he’s cutting right down through Johnny’s defenses and worming his way inside. Johnny feels all lit up inside after that and he’s not surprised when Tyler calls him on it or by Bodhi following them and reading him too well again.

Johnny feels like his whole life he’s been trying to prove something to himself. To be something, be the person he really is and not the one people want him to be. Except he keeps losing himself in the masks that other people want him to fit into.

When Bodhi takes them out that night it’s one of the most exhilarating moments of Johnny’s life and when he sleeps with Tyler it’s all tied up in the intensity of the surf, and her words of him looking happy, and Bodhi, fucking Bodhi.

_________________________________

Johnny’s been in a funk since the fuck-up over the bust and Tyler’s been wondering what the hell is wrong with him. Johnny really would like to tell her, feels like something is squeezing inside his chest but he can’t. Instead he takes a lot of walks on the beach at night as he and Angelo attempt to regroup and figure out where the investigation goes from here. He isn’t exactly surprised when Bodhi finds him.

“Tyler said you might be here,” Bodhi says, sitting down on the sand next to him.

“Yeah,” Johnny replies, staring out at the waves that look perfect amongst the dusk.

Bodhi claps him on the shoulder, his arm lingering for a moment. “You alright, man? Penny for your deep thoughts.”

Johnny laughs, self-deprecatingly. “They’re not that deep. Just feeling sorry for myself.”

He sees Bodhi shake his head out of his peripheral before he knocks their arms together. “Nah, see, you gotta stop that shit as soon as it starts, Johnny. Feeling sorry for yourself will get you nowhere. You need to harness that negative energy; turn it into something positive.”

Johnny laughs, a little incredulously. “That’s easier said than done.”

Bodhi says nothing and Johnny looks at him. His face his clear, eyes so blue as their gazes meet. Johnny feels something shudder and shake inside him; he could get lost in those eyes if he let himself. There’s something innocent, honest, yet scary about them all at once.

“Yeah,” Bodhi says softly. “I bet you beat yourself up really good after you fucked your knee up, eh, Johnny? Bet you went back back home to live with Mommy and Daddy and cried at the waste of your life.”

Johnny stiffens, jaw clenching. “You don’t know shit, man.”

Bodhi laughs sharply before jumping up and whirling around to face Johnny, looking down at him. “Then come on, show me what you’re made of,” he says before running into the water, stripping off his suit as he goes.

Johnny shakes his head. “You’re crazy!” he says, but he follows, sprinting as well as his leg can allow. He doesn’t get naked and Bodhi rolls his eyes.

“Live a little, man, you can’t be more than what? 24, 25 now?”

“25,” Johnny confirms, taking in the coolness of the water before rolling his eyes and shucking off his shorts and shirt, tossing them towards land even though it probably won’t make it back there.

Bodhi snorts. “Good enough, I suppose. Come on, I’ll teach you how to body surf.”

Johnny eyes him warily. The waves are small where they’re standing but they’re growing bigger further out. 

“I’m gonna break my neck.” 

Bodhi’s smile is small but shark-like. “That’s why we practice here first.” 

“You’re crazy,” Johnny says around a laugh, throwing his arms up in surrender. 

“Now when you approach the wave, you’re gonna do it like you normally would. You’re gonna kick and stroke into it but your body is the board, okay? Now float on your belly.”

Johnny laughs again but listens, and then nearly gasps as Bodhi’s hands come to rest on his abdomen. “Tighten up. Stiff. Tighten your core. Feel it in your back.”

Johnny looks out amongst the waves before closing his eyes, inhaling deeply and doing what Bodhi instructs. His voice is soothing, calming, as he maneuvers Johnny the way he wants him, fingers fitting along his ribcage, over his hips, against the small of his back. Johnny feels himself harden at the touches and has bite back a gasp of disappointment when Bodhi lets him go.

“Now go do it,” he says, his voice a little deeper than normal. Johnny looks back at him, sees him nodding in the direction of the wave. He takes in a long, steadying breath and paddles towards it. 

It’s exhilarating as he rushes up into it, riding it sideways at first. He digs his shoulder into the wave to turn, just like Bodhi told him to. Johnny can hear him yelling and hollering until he looks out and sees he’s joined him.

Johnny can barely see through the water but it’s easy to tell how gorgeous Bodhi looks doing this, how organic. He looks like this is his natural state, where he’s meant to be. He looks like this was what he was born to do and Johnny envies that comfort and ease with such a ferocious intensity that it nearly knocks him off his stride.

He exits the wave exactly the way Bodhi told him to and hears Bodhi’s laughter creeping up behind him as they move to shallower water. Johnny’s breathing a little fast, his dick still throbbing, now mostly from adrenaline.

“Yes, man! You’re a fucking natural, you are,” Bodhi exclaims, locking his arms around Johnny’s neck from behind. He sounds loose, happy, and so confident that it’s easy for Johnny to believe him.

Johnny smiles and laughs shakily, zeroed in on the way Bodhi’s slippery hands feel over his chest, how he’s basically pressed right up against him. Johnny had forgotten he was naked until he feels the unmistakable press of an erection against the swell of his ass.

“Uh,” he croaks out, letting out another unsteady laugh. “You should watch where you’re pointing that thing.”

It’s totally lame but he literally can’t think of anything else to say or do aside from – things he really, really shouldn’t say or do.

Bodhi huffs out a laugh of his own, right against Johnny’s ear and Johnny shivers from the way it fans across his neck.

“That bother you?” Bodhi asks, his voice a register lower. Johnny feels the barest hint of fingers dance up and down his flank.

“Uh,” Johnny repeats, blinking against the sudden and overwhelming surge of arousal. “Bodhi, man…” he says, softly, almost apologetically.

“Yeah,” Bodhi says, lips skimming across Johnny’s neck. There’s so much weight behind that one word. A mixture of sadness and almost regret – like he missed his chance with Johnny, like that’s some sort of tragedy.

Johnny groans inwardly and twists in Bodhi’s arms, locking his hands around Bodhi’s waist and fitting their mouths together in a hard, almost bruising kiss. Bodhi gasps against him immediately before letting out a guttural moan, bringing his hands to twine in the wet strands of Johnny’s hair.  
Johnny feels a desperation building inside him that he hasn’t experienced in years, maybe ever. He wants to touch Bodhi everywhere, feel the weight of their bodies pressed tightly together, the push and pull of it all. Bodhi sucks on his tongue like it’s the only thing giving him life and Johnny just takes it, gives himself over to everything Bodhi’s offering up. 

Their hands don’t stop wandering, exploring one another’s bodies reverently before Bodhi slips his hand beneath the tight waistband of Johnny’s underwear and jerks him hard from base to tip. Johnny breaks away from Bodhi’s lips to kiss down his neck, matching Bodhi’s rhythm with his own hand. They move together in perfect unison, their breathing in sync, gasping against one another’s necks and mouths until they come at practically the same time.

“Beautiful,” Bodhi says as he spills over Johnny’s hand, warmth coating his hand in perfect contrast to the cool, slick water. “Fucking beautiful, man.”

Johnny doesn’t know what he means exactly, too blissed out from his own orgasm to parse it together, still shuddering and shaking in Bodhi’s arms as Bodhi holds him up with a hand to the small of his back or else his knees might’ve given way already.

Nevertheless, he can’t help but silently agree with the sentiment.

The walk back to the beach is probably less awkward than it should be. Johnny can’t help but grin crookedly at Bodhi tossing him little looks when he thinks Johnny isn’t watching. It makes his stomach jump in the best of ways.

“I gotta go,” Johnny says when they’re standing, dripping wet, in front of his truck.

“Yeah,” Bodhi nods, pushing his hair back from his face. “I’ll be seein’ ya.” He says it the way he says everything else, but it still manages to sound like a promise.

Johnny’s lips quirk into a grin and then Bodhi’s yanking him forward by the front of his shirt and kissing him, long, slow and thoroughly.

“Adios,” he whispers against Johnny’s mouth, and Johnny can feel his smile against his lips. He doesn’t get into the car until Bodhi’s out of his sightline.  
_________________________________

Johnny doesn’t think it’s love with Tyler, although he can’t be sure since he’s never really been in love before. They haven’t talked about being exclusive yet and from what she’s told him she hasn’t really _ever_ done the exclusive thing. He cares about her a lot but ever since the other night he can’t stop thinking about Bodhi. Johnny felt a pull in his chest from the first moment they met, like there’s a force field tugging them together for reasons still unknown to him. And judging by the way Bodhi showing up at Tyler’s door while they’d just been lying in bed after they fucked, his eyes dancing mischievously, gets Johnny’s heart flipping then yeah – he definitely has some feelings to work through here, on multiple levels. 

And then he and Tyler are following Bodhi and his boys out onto the beach, and Johnny freezes in his tracks at the sight of them because he knows in his gut. He _knows_ , like he’s never known anything before. In that instant Johnny gives up on working out his feelings; it’s inevitable now. He’s just going to end up drowning in them like the most perfect of waves.

END.


End file.
